


Любопытство

by Dru_M



Category: Original Work
Genre: Awkward Romance, Basketball, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panty Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sports
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 04:57:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18887620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dru_M/pseuds/Dru_M
Summary: Благоразумие твердило: «Никогда не спорь с Нейтом Россом». А любопытство уточнило: «Эй, Мика, малыш, разве ты не хочешь увидеть Нейта в чулках и девичьих труселях?»





	Любопытство

Благоразумие твердило — никогда не спорь с Нейтом Россом.  
        
      Логика напоминала — никогда не сомневайся в том, что Нейт обойдет тебя на баскетбольной площадке, как неопытного мальчишку.  
        
      Ты можешь быть сколь угодно точным в бросках, а в поединке с тяжелым форвардом Россом ты просто кусок неумелого дерьма.  
        
      Но благоразумие и логика отступили перед любопытством, которое спросило — эй, Мика, малыш, разве ты не хочешь увидеть Нейта в чулках и девичьих труселях?  
        
      Учитывая, что спор придумал именно Нейт, ведь фантазии и смелости Мики на такое бы никогда не хватило, стоило догадаться. Что Росс обойдет его играючи. Что спор этот не спор вовсе, а прямое предложение Мике обрядиться в кружево и покраснеть вдоволь перед довольной рожей Нейта. А потом попрыгать на его члене.  
        
      Вот идиот.  
        
      Вот же. Он. Идиот.  
        
      — Эй, Нильсен, сегодня меня ждет сюрприз? — гоготнул Нейт, проходя мимо него в душевой после окончания тренировки.  
        
      Мика вздрогнул, чуть не выронив мочалку.  
        
      Испуганно обернулся и вытаращился на Нейта. Вряд ли товарищи по команде знали про спор. Вряд ли знали, что они с Россом ради этого притащились сегодня в зал на час раньше. Но Мику все равно трясло от беспокойства и паранойи, когда он оглядывался на скрытых паровой взвесью ребят, моющихся в других кабинках.  
        
      — Отъебись, Росс... — вяло буркнул Мика.  
        
      А сам невольно окинул Нейта взглядом. Подумал о том, с каким трудом тот втиснул бы здоровый член в узкие трусики. И как его волосатые мощные икры смотрелись бы в темных чулках.  
        
      Мочалка все-таки выпала.  
        
      Нейт рассмеялся и пошел к соседней кабинке, перекинув полотенце через плечо.  
        
      Вот идиот.  
        
      Вот же. Он. Идиот.  
        
      Мика без конца повторял это, пока мылся. Пока украдкой, оглянувшись и убедившись, что большинство стеклось из душа в раздевалку, растягивал себя.  
        
      Потом он замотался в халат и поднялся в номер Росса.  
        
      Достал из кармана запасную карту-ключ, открыл дверь, прошлепал в мокрых сандалиях к кровати. И опешил, увидев заботливо оставленный на ней пеньюар, слишком полупрозрачный от слова прозрачный и полуоткрытый от слова открытый, чтобы служить одеждой как таковой. А еще чулки. Черные блядские чулки с кружевом на резинке. И никакого намека на трусы.  
        
      — Мудак, — выдохнул Мика, вцепившись в свой халат, будто его собирались немедленно отнять.  
        
      Поверх всей этой красоты лежала карточка, на которой корявым почерком Нейта значилось: «Для любопытного Нильсена».  
        
      Мудак с самого начала знал, на что надавить, лишь бы добиться поставленной цели.  
        
      Да еще и решил проехаться по стеснению Мики, что брало его, когда он обнажался. В душе ладно, там пар, там всем не до него. Соскребают с себя пот после тренировок, мечтают пожрать и поспать.  
        
      А Нейту до тела Мики и его разглядывания дело всегда есть.  
        
      — Мудак! — повторил Мика громче. Наверное, для стен, потому что на гребне общего волнения стыдно стало даже перед ними.  
        
      Он скинул халат и принялся натягивать пеньюар. Может, чем быстрее пойдет дело, тем скорее он окажется у себя в номере под одеялом. В гордом одиночестве.  
        
      Пеньюар оказался велик — лямки сползали даже с не самых маленьких плеч Мики. А то, что бестолковая одежка, закрепленная завязанной в вычурный бантик лентой поперек живота, распахивалась снизу при малейшем движении и выставляла напоказ его вялое естество, возмущало больше всего.  
        
      Чулки зато пришлись впору.  
        
      Мика посмотрел на себя в большое зеркало в душевой и пришел к выводу, что на это убожество встанет только у конченого извращенца.  
        
      Кстати о конченых извращенцах.  
        
      — Еб твою мать.  
        
      Хлопнула входная дверь.  
        
      Мика увидел в отражении зеркала Нейта, замершего за его спиной. Глаза Росса потемнели, губы растянулись в скотской ухмылке.  
        
      — Какой хорошенький, — промурлыкал Нейт.  
        
      Подошел вплотную, губами уткнувшись в его затылок.  
        
      — Да ты... — начал было Мика, но запнулся, увидев в зеркале и тут же почувствовав, как лапища Нейта легла на его живот, пальцы порыскали в поисках края легкой газовой ткани пеньюара и отвели его в сторону.  
        
      — Оу. В чем дело, малыш? — выдохнул Нейт ему на ухо. — Мы себе не нравимся?  
        
      Мика слабо фыркнул.  
        
      Росс что, ожидал, что он возбудится сам от себя?  
        
      Вот будь он Нейтом — выше, крепче, смуглее, привлекательнее...  
        
      Мика почувствовал, как напрягся член и встал, лишь легонько подбодренный грубыми движениями ладони Росса.  
        
      — Боже, Нильсен, когда ты уже перестанешь стесняться, — недовольно сказал Нейт. Вжался пахом в зад Мики, с силой схватил его руками за бедра, которые тот пытался сомкнуть. — Расслабься. Посмотри... Черт, да посмотри же в зеркало.  
        
      И Мика посмотрел.  
        
      На себя, встрепанного, тяжело дышащего. Покрасневшего лицом и шеей. Постыдно распятого в сильных объятиях Нейта, расслабленно откинувшегося спиной на его грудь. Со стоящим членом и в полупрозрачных, ни черта не закрывающих тряпках.  
        
      Как можно этого не стесняться?  
        
      Бледный недокормыш. По меркам баскетбольной команды так вообще тощая пародия на спортсмена. Жилистый — да, тренированный — и этого не отнять. Но где мускулы, как у Нейта, где его стать и прущее из него мужское начало?  
        
      — Будем работать над твоей самооценкой, — заявил Нейт.  
        
      — Прямо сейчас?  
        
      — Прямо сейчас.  
        
      Нейт потянулся распутать ленту, развел полы пеньюара в стороны.  
        
      — Смотри в зеркало, — велел раздраженно, когда заметил, как в наигранной безучастности блуждает взгляд Мики по ванной комнате.  
        
      — Нейт...  
        
      — Смотри, я сказал, — Нейт сгреб его мошонку рукой, поласкал на ладони яйца. Обхватил ствол Мики и принялся легонько подрачивать ему, ведя рукой от основания к открывшейся головке. Медленно, так медленно, что Мику подмывало выдохнуть «быстрее», наплевав на остатки скромности.  
        
      Какая тут скромность, когда ты стоишь в вульгарно распахнутом шмотье и смотришь в отражении зеркала, как Нейт Росс дрочит тебе, жадно осматривает с головы до ног? Дышит тебе в ухо как зверь, который вот-вот сорвется с цепи.  
        
      — Красивый... — шепнул Нейт. И больно боднул его в висок лбом, когда Мика несогласно поморщился. — Сладкий...  
        
      Росс что, думал, будто ему станет легче от этих слов?  
        
      Но ласки расслабляли, а тяжелое дыхание Нейта совсем рядом возбуждало, проходилось по нервным окончаниям, заставляло забывать о страхе.  
        
      — Придурок, стесняться такого... — Нейт перехватил его свободной рукой поперек груди, смял грубо нежный бледный сосок, вырвав из Мики стон. Щипнул, потянул несильно, заставив затвердеть. Облизал пальцы, вновь вернулся к соскам, терзая их по очереди. Заставляя Мику то выгибаться от боли, то расслабленно отмирать от сильных, напористых движений руки Нейта на его члене. — Михаэль... Чувствуешь? — он повозился и, когда разошлись полы халата, вжался стояком в задницу Мики, кокетливо прикрытую тканью пеньюара. — Так у меня только на тебя одного. Сколько мы гоняем за «Соколов»? Три года, четыре? И еще пару лет в юниорской сборной, где я тебя впервые увидел. Увидел и решил... — их взгляды встретились в отражении зеркала. Осоловевшие от смеси боли и наслаждения глаза Мики и темные, полные клокочущей страсти глаза Нейта. — Вот он.  
        
      — «Он»? — переспросил Мика хрипло, потираясь задом о его член и одновременно с тем подставляясь под ласкающую его руку Нейта. Возбуждение нарастало, накатывало волнами. Было слишком хорошо, чтобы задумываться.  
        
      — Ага, он, — фыркнул Нейт, прижавшись губами к его виску. — Самый красивый парень на планете.  
        
      — Нейт...  
        
      — Мне похуй, что ты там думаешь, — прорычал Росс глухо. — Не оскорбляй мой вкус. Просто посмотри на себя...  
        
      Мика нехотя поднял взгляд обратно на зеркало.  
        
      Разгоряченные, заведенные до предела. Тесно притершиеся друг к другу и изнемогающие от желания. Светлый, бледный Мика, раскрасневшийся от ласк, и смуглый красавчик Нейт, вообще себя не касавшийся взглядом в отражении.  
        
      Глядевший неотрывно только на Нильсена.  
        
      — Посмотри на себя моими глазами, — прошептал Нейт, надрачивая ему все сильнее и быстрее. У Мики крышу рвало. Никогда. Никогда Росс не говорил с ним об этом. Никогда ничего не доказывал с таким запалом. — Я лично вижу свет. И красоту. Ну да, еще это: «О, я такое страшное уебище, Нейт»... А я на тебя дрочил ночами. И в душе дрочил, когда ты мылся за стенкой соседней кабинки. Еще до того, как мы спать начали. Еще до всего. И думал — он же, блядь, на меня не посмотрит. Слишком для меня красивый. А ты говоришь... Ой, да пошел ты нахуй, Нильсен.  
        
      Раздражение только подстегнуло Нейта.  
        
      Он пережал член Мики у основания, подразнил его хорошенько, прежде чем упоительно сильно и размеренно в несколько движений заставить его кончить с низким гортанным стоном.  
        
      У Мики перехватило дыхание.  
        
      И сил не осталось ни удивляться, ни отнекиваться.  
        
      Потому что впервые за долгое время, даже в пеньюаре, забрызганном спермой, даже напротив зеркала, где все прекрасно видел, Мика ощущал комфорт, ощущал спокойствие. Какая разница, на самом ли деле он так хорош, если он хорош в глазах Нейта?  
        
      Нильсен обернулся, обхватил его рукой за шею, поцеловал с благодарностью.  
        
      — Я не стесняюсь, — сказал он уверенно. Стянул лямки пеньюара с плеч, отбросил его на кафель.  
        
      «И с тобой больше никогда не буду».  
        
      К черту.  
        
      Разве Росс когда-то дал хоть один повод в себе усомниться? Довериться ему — это же так просто, так нужно.  
        
      Нейт подхватил его, прижал к себе и понес к кровати. Опрокинул спиной на одеяло, вгляделся жадно в его лицо, обласкал взглядом все тело.  
        
      — Правда? — спросил, нахмурившись.  
        
      — Хочешь проверить? — Мика усмехнулся, поставил ногу в чулке ему на грудь, призывно отвел другую ногу в сторону, продемонстрировав вновь вставший член.  
        
      Такой смелости он давно не испытывал.  
        
      С тех пор, наверное, как заикаясь и краснея, признался Нейту, что хочет с ним переспать, быть вместе, встречаться. Или что еще он там наплел по пьяни?  
        
      — Черт, Нильсен... — прохрипел Нейт, когда Мика, дразнясь, провел мыском от его груди к паху.  
        
      Оттолкнул его ногу, наклонился к колену. Подцепил зубами резинку чулка и стянул его с Мики медленно, упиваясь действом.  
        
      На второй чулок Нейта не хватило.  
        
      Он навалился на Мику всем телом, подтащил его за бедра ближе к себе, прижался возбужденным членом к ягодицам.  
        
      — Никакого больше выключенного света, — заявил Нейт твердо.  
        
      — Никакого, — согласился Мика.  
        
      Потянулся к тумбочке, выдавил немного лубриканта из флакона на ладонь. Растер его по члену Нейта, потом по своему раздразненному растяжкой входу.  
        
      Нейт развел его бедра в стороны.  
        
      Поцеловал в губы, отвлекая от боли проникновения. Они занимались сексом только утром — в темноте зашторенной комнаты — но габариты Росса всегда предполагали изначальный дискомфорт.  
        
      Мика расслабился, позволил ему войти в себя в несколько мягких, несильных толчков. Застонал ему в губы, отозвался на прикосновения его сильных рук доверчивой открытостью. Показал взглядом — «тебе, Нейт, можно все».  
        
      И Росс вошел в него до конца.  
        
      Уткнулся лбом в его плечо, тяжело дыша. Подхватил под коленкой, погладил над резинкой чулка.  
        
      Толкнулся еще раз и еще, пока Мика не стал подмахивать ему сам, не позволил ускорить темп до необходимого, до смеси едва проступающей боли и жгучего чувственного наслаждения.  
        
      — Нейт... — выдохнул Мика, едва расслышав себя сквозь шум крови в ушах.  
        
      Росс двигался в нем, слишком хорошо зная, как надо. От чего Мика станет стонать, не сдерживаясь, царапать ногтями его спину, требуя больше, сильнее. Разрешая делать все, что хочется.  
        
      Мика обхватил собственный член ладонью, закусил губу, надрачивая себе в такт толчкам и тяжелому рваному дыханию Нейта.  
        
      Еще минута на пике жажды разрядки, и он кончил, вжавшись затылком в матрас.  
        
      Сжал в себе Нейта так сильно, что и тот, еще пару раз двинувшись внутри, дошел следом, издав хриплый протяжный стон.  
        
      Росс вышел из него, тяжело опустившись рядом.  
        
      Повернул голову и улыбнулся, поймав изучающий взгляд Мики.  
        
      — Я надеюсь, — произнес Нейт, все еще пытаясь отдышаться, — ты усвоил урок?  
        
      — Ага... — выдохнул Мика.  
        
      — Почему у меня такое ощущение, — пробормотал Нейт, погладив его по щеке, — что у тебя что-то на уме?.. Колись, Нильсен.  
        
      — Да вот все еще думаю, — протянул Мика, — как бы ты выглядел в чулках, проиграй спор?  
        
      — Я не проигрываю, помнишь? — Нейт закатил глаза. — Ты хорош на площадке. Но недостаточно, чтобы меня обойти один на один.  
        
      — Если в будущем захочешь со мной поспорить, — заметил Мика, ухмыльнувшись, — прими во внимание тот факт, что я очень быстро учусь.      


End file.
